Daniel Smithen: A Marine with Some Freinds
by King Pete
Summary: A marine at Base Cooper who has some freinds who like to fight (sorta hehe) r&r please!


Bunker # 3546: Monday, 2:00 P.M.  
Daniel Smithen was in his bunker playing cards when the alarm went off and startled him and his friends. " We're under attack!" Big War yells.  
Big War immediately jumped into his battle-suit and grabbed his Gauss Rifle and pistols. Exxavier is right behind him and grabs his pistol and runs outside after Big War, yelling at him to get into his Vulture. Lava, Cedim, T-Rex, and Daniel got up at the same time grabbing their various weapons and charged out to the shooting posts. Lava yelled a battle cry and powered up his Firebat suit and then charged out. Cedim went to get her equipment and T-rex ran and went out to find his Goliath. Daniel ran out onto the shooting post and saw total carnage.  
There were Zerglings and Hydralisks everywhere. Daniel pumps his shotgun and blasts a Zergling that was crouching, ready to kill a Firebat. He sees a Hydralisk coming towards his bunker. He ducks just in time as a spine slams into the wall behind him. He sees a flash and the Hydralisk explodes in flame. He sees where it was standing, Lava. Lava turns around and ignites a group of Zerglings. Daniel pulls out a grenade and hurls it into a nearby group of Zergs. It explodes and sends Zergs flying. He smiles despite the carnage.  
Daniel shoots with his Gauss Rifle and wounds a Hydralisk. He hears a clawing noise and sees Cedim running towards the door. " They are in! Get your stuff and get out now!" she yells at him. He slaps his Gauss Rifle onto his back and pulls out his two pistols and charges into the fray. He sees two towers. The one nearest to him is falling quickly to the Zerg. He sees a marine fall off after a spine hits him in the chest. The other marines jump off and run while three Firebat cover for them. Then he hears a huge thumping noise and sees T-Rex come, in his Goliath, loping out of the machine bay with chain guns firing. He knocks down five Zerglings and rams a Hydralisk, crushing it from the Goliath's weight. He hears a yell over the intercom and looks to the horizon. . There are about a dozen Ultralisks charging at the base! Exxavier zooms by with his Vulture. Big War is on the back firing the chain gun wounding a few Zerglings, but not many because of the speed the Vulture is going. Daniel looks towards the other tower, which is about 75 yards away. It seems to be holding up against the Zergs pretty well. "Exxavier, we need pick-up now!" Daniel yells over the intercom. "Who and where?" Exxavier replies. "Near bunker # 3546, Cedim and me need a pick-up before the Ultralisks get here." he tells Exxavier. " I'll be right there," Exxavier yells over the blasts of his canister launchers. Daniel sees Exxavier come around the building and his hopes start getting up. Then he looks and sees that the Ultralisks are inside the base! He tries to run for some cover so they won't see him, but at the absolutely worst time Cedim decides to go rescue someone. She runs out, not even 20 yards away from of the Ultralisk. He starts shooting like a madman at it so it won't focus on Cedim. The Ultralisk then turns toward Daniel and starts slashing at him! He dodges the first slash then the second slash hits his leg and nearly amputates it! He sees it turn around and then sees two explosions go off on its face! Daniel looks back and sees Big War helping Cedim, and the Marine she ran to help, onto the vulture. The Ultralisk falls sideways and lands on a few Zerglings. Daniel hears Exxavier laugh and then fire off another volley from his Vulture. Finally, Big War gets him set up on the side of the vulture while Cedim is sitting by the chain gun doctoring her patient. He sees a familiar looking Goliath and Firebat running towards the tower. Surprisingly it is still standing! Daniel closes his eyes because of the pain and hears Exxavier shoot off yet another volley of canisters toward the Ultralisk, then rev up his engine and zoom off. He opens his eyes to see dead Zergs everywhere but also dead Marines, and Firebats that didn't make it. "There won't be a small casualty list, that is for certain." Daniel thinks to himself. He then passed out from the pain.  
  
The Base: Tuesday, A day After the Battle  
"Does that hurt?" the doctor asks Daniel. Tears in his eyes, he yells " Yes!!! Yes!! Very much!! Now can you stop ??!!". "Ok, sorry Mr. Smithen, I didn't know it hurt. Please tell me sooner next time so I can give you an anesthetic." The Doctor said calmly. I'll let you rest now.... If you wish." The Doctor said. " Yes, please. I am sorry for yelling at you." Daniel said rather hotly. The Doctor left the room.  
He heard something out in the hall. It sounded like a nurse was trying to retain someone from coming in. He only caught parts of what the nurse and the familiar voice were saying. " No, you can't go in. He is resting..." he heard the nurse say. Then he heard a small yell and then he saw his mother and father rush in. His mother rushed over to him and started crying. His father looked at him with sympathy. " It is not nearly as bad as you think." He tried to explain to his parents. " What??? How can you say that?! You nearly got your leg cut off!" His father said rather agitatedly. " I'm sorry. It's just that we thought you would die... from infections or from loss of blood.... or something." His father said. His mother just lifted her head up and stared at his leg. " It's okay mom. It just looks bad. It'll be okay in a couple days." he said to his mother. " Okay.... I was really worried. I think they are going to let you out tomorrow." his mother said. "I really need to rest mom. They have been testing me for stuff all day." Daniel said. His parents walked out of the room, after saying good night. He had awkward dreams that night. In the morning he couldn't remember them.  
Patrol Duty: Friday, Three days later, 1:00 P.M.   
"Man, let's get outta here. I don't like it, I feel like someone is going to pop out and kill me or somethin'." Big War said. "Come on, it isn't that bad." T-Rex said to him. " Come on guys, let's just get this patrol over with." Cedim said. "I don't like it either Big War." "I've got my adrenaline pumpin' for no reason." Daniel said. " Hey! What's that?" T-Rex said. "What?" Cedim asked. "That sound." he said. "I think I here it...," Daniel said. "Come on! Let's go see what it is!" Cedim said. T-Rex started to go into a run in his Goliath while the others ran. They started to hear muffled yells over their intercoms. "I think if we get over this hill we'll be able to hear." Daniel yelled. They got to the top of the hill and could here much better. "Let's go to the bunker!" Big War yelled. "I still can't see anything because of the fog!" T-Rex yelled. They ran towards the bunker, the muffled yells became louder until they could here most of it but not all.  
"Fire! Fire!"  
AAAAGGGHHH!!"  
"Die bugs! Die!"  
They reached the bunker and could see the shapes of Man and Zerg alike. Big War was the first in. He ran to the shooting post and started firing. Daniel thought he saw movement in one of the corners and went over for a better look. "Somebody turn on the lights!" he yelled. The lights flickered on. "What the..." he said as he watched the Zergling turned around. He leveled his Gauss Rifle and started firing. Bullets bounced off of the hard carapace and it lurched back. A bullet hit its eye and then it throat. It let out a dying growl and then fell over. Daniel turned around and ran to his shooting post. He saw a small group of Hydralisks coming towards his bunker. He shot his shotgun three times and then let loose on them. One fell to his first shot and six Goliaths in a wedge formation were shooting the other ones. T-Rex was among them. "What's that?" Big war said. Daniel looked up and saw three looming shadows above them. "Oh no... Get out! Hurry!" he yelled. "Why?" asked Big War. Daniel pushed him out the door and towards the nearest bunker. He turned around and saw the Hydralisks, that were on top of the bunker shoving their claws through the top of the bunker, hoping to hit flesh. He fired a couple of shots before running towards the other bunker. He saw Cedim yelling at a couple of new recruits and Big War shooting a couple of shots at the Zerg. "Get in! Get in!" he heard over his intercom. He ran inside the bunker and ran to an open shooting post. He saw a vulture pull up behind the bunker and jump out with a pistol and run inside. The man started talking to the squad-leader in charge. "What??!! Why would they do that? We can't just abandon this base! It isn't that bad over here!" the squad-leader yelled. "We have to. The guys up top said so. They'll be sending in transports for you and your men soon. Just hold off the Zerg until then. Also, you haven't seen the other side yet." The other man said. The man nodded and went outside to get his vulture. " Okay people they are calling for a full retreat. They'll be sending in transports real soon so just shoot the Zerg! Got it?!" the squad-leader yelled. "Yes, Sir!" they all yelled in unison. Daniel looked to his right and saw a man get hit by a spine. The man fell back onto a wall and grabbed the spine, trying to yank it free. Cedim and another medic ran to him and started injecting him with shots. Daniel turned back and saw swarms of Zerglings running at the base. He shot two down before they got in range of his shotgun and he started pumping that, knocking down a few.  



End file.
